Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) has been shown as a promising approach for increasing the capacity of existing fiber optic networks. A communications system employing WDM uses plural optical signal channels, each channel being assigned a particular channel wavelength. In such a WDM system, optical signal channels are generated, multiplexed to form an optical signal comprised of the individual optical signal channels, transmitted over a single waveguide, and demultiplexed such that each channel wavelength is individually routed to a designated receiver.
The significance WDM communications systems and networks is immense. Consequently, a continuing need exists for apparatus and techniques that facilitate its continued implementation and adoption.